empire_entertainmentfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rückkehr der Königin
Rückkehr der Königin (Originaltitel: Pilot) ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Empire. Sie wurde in den USA am 7. Januar 2015 und in Deutschland am 24. Juni 2015 das erste Mal ausgestrahlt. Handlung Die Folge startet mit Veronica, die What ist Love im Tonstudio singt. Lucious Lyon hört ihr zu und gibt ihr mehrfach Anweisungen. Durch das Lied, erinnert er sich an seine Vergangenheit: Er ist im Krankenhaus und von Ärzten umgeben. Als seine Ärztin, dann bei ihm steht, schaut diese traurig auf den Boden. Wieder mit den Gedanke zurück, geht er zu Veronica und sagt ihr, sie soll an ihren erschossenen Bruder denken und an die Gefühle, die sie damals gehabt hat. Veronica singt erneut, mit mehr Gefühl und Leidenschaft, und Lucious ist zufrieden. Die Söhne von Lucious, Hakeem und Jamal, performen währenddessen Live In The Moment zusammen auf einem Partyboot. Der dritte Bruder Andre Lyon und seine Frau Rhonda sehen ihnen von oben zu. thumb|right Lucius kommt im Hauptgebäude von Empire an und erklärt seiner Assistentin Becky Williams, dass sie alle seine Termine canceln soll. In einer Konferenz erklärt Lucious offiziell, dass Empire an die Börse gehen und somit zu einer Aktiengesellschaft wird. Die drei Brüder Andre, Jamal und Hakeem finden sich zusammen, um eine Neuigkeit von ihrem Vater zu hören. Er will in den nächsten Tagen seinen Nachfolger auswählen und diesen langsam aufbauen. In einer anderen Szene kommt Cookie Lyon, Lucious Ex-Frau, nach 17 Jahren wegen guter Führung aus dem Gefängnis raus. Lucious und Andre sehen bei einem Boxtraining zu und unterhalten sich. Andre versucht seinem Vater seine Vorzüge als zukünftiger CEO zu präsentieren, aber der ist noch unsicher, wen er wählen soll. Während des Gesprächs merkt Andre an, dass seine Mutter Cookie entlassen wurde. Lucious wusste das nicht und beschwert sich bei Bunkie Williams, ein alter Freund und Cookies Cousin, der ihn über solche Dinge informieren sollte. In Jamals Apartment sitzen er und Michael Sanchez, sein fester Freund und Mitbewohner, zusammen auf der Couch und sprechen über seine Rolle in Empire Entertainment. Als Cookie, Jamals Mutter, plötzlich anruft und draußen vor der Tür wartet, kommt eine Rückblende. Sie zeigt den jungen Jamal, der seine Mutter im Gefängnis besucht. Diese zeigt, dass sie ihn unterstützt und auch wer er ist. thumb|left Jamal und Michael springen auf und versuchen in kurzer Zeit die Wohnung für Cookie aufzuräumen. Das gelingt ihnen nur teilweise. Cookie kommt durch den Fahrstuhl und wird freudig von Jamal umarmt. Schnell wird ihr noch Michael vorgestellt, von dem sie bisher nichts wusste. Später stürmt Cookie in die Empire Firma, ins Büro von Lucious. Da sie alleine ist, schaut sie sich um, und sieht ein Foto von Lucious und Anika, seiner neuen Frau. Schließlich kommt Lucious rein und sieht Cookie seit 17 Jahren wieder. Schnell geht es in dem Gespräch ums Geschäft. Cookie will die Hälfte der Firma, da sie durch ihr Geld entstanden ist. So richtig können sich die beiden nicht einigen, doch am Ende bekommt Cookie 3 Millionen Dollar pro Jahr. Als nächstes besucht Cookie ihren anderen Sohn Hakeem, der gerade beim Friseur sitzt. Er ist nicht sonderlich erfreut über ihren Besuch. Es kommt zum Streit, Hakeem beschimpft seine Mutter, woraufhin Cookie ihn mit dem Besen schlägt und Respekt fordert. thumb|right Später am Abend findet die große Einweihungsparty des neuen Empire Clubs statt, der auch Hakeem und Lucious beiwohnen. Der Vater verteidigt Cookie vor Hakeem, und erklärt ihn, dass er sich zusammen reißen soll. Hakeem würde sein Talent verschwenden, da er zu viel feiert und sich ständig auf Frauen einlässt. Ein neues Projekt stehe für ihn bereit: Lucious hat ein paar Songs geschrieben, die Hakeem im Tonstudio aufnehmen soll. Cookie trifft am nächsten Tag auf Bunkie. Sie steigt in sein Auto ein und unterhält sich mit ihm. Sie sieht, dass er sich verändert hat und ihr nachspionierten soll. Bunkie fühlt sich ertappt und gesteht, dass Lucious ihn schickt. Aber er ist seiner Cousine gegenüber treu, weshalb er Lucious sagen will, dass er Cookie nicht gesehen habe. Aber er warnt Cookie auch vor ihrem Ex-Mann, dem man alles zutrauen kann. Jamal wird in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Vater in dessen Büro zitiert. Jamal soll ein Album rausbringen, aber der möchte das nicht, da er weiß, dass ein schwuler Sänger in dieser Industrie keinen Erfolg haben wird. Doch Lucious glaubt, dass seine Sexualität eine Wahl ist, und er sie nur ändern muss. Diese Ansicht für zu einem Streit. Ein weiterer Rückblick folgt: Cookie und Lucious sind am essen und unterhalten sich über Musik. Jamal zieht sich Schuhe mit Absätzen an, legt ein Kopftuch um und kommt in den Raum. Als Lucious seinen Sohn so sieht, schreit er rum und hebt seinen Sohn hoch. Rhonda und Andre sind in ihrer Wohnung und reden über seine Chancen Lucious Nachfolger zu werden. Er glaubt nicht, dass er eine Chance hat, weil sein Vater ihn schon immer am wenigsten gemocht hat. Die beiden kommen zum Schluss, dass er die Firma bekommt, wenn sich seine beiden Brüder, Hakeem und Jamal, bekämpfen und so gegenseitig ausschalten. Daraufhin geht Andre zu Cookie. Er legt ihr Nahe Jamal zu managen und ihm zum Star zu machen. Cookie willigt ein. Sie betritt die Empire Firma und unterbricht eine Konferenz von Lucious. Zusammen mit Vernon Turner, seinem Partner, bespricht er Cookies Forderung. Sie will Jamal managen. Erst verneint Lucious das, aber Cookie erpresst ihn. Sie will allen sagen, dass das Geld, mit dem die Firma gegründet wurde, Drogengeld war. Lucious geht auf den Deal ein, da er Jamal sowieso nie wollte. In einem Nachtclub verformt Jamal den Song Good Enough, in Anlehnung an seinen Vater. Er erinnert sich, dass sein Vater ihn früher in die Mülltonne gesteckt hat, als er sich die High Heels angezogen hat. Seine Mutter holt ihn sofort wieder raus und schreit Lucious an. Becky, Michael und Cookie sehen ihm dabei zu. Nach dem Auftritt kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Cookie und Jamal. Der will einfach nur Musik machen, und keine Alben rausbringen oder auf Tour gehen. Cookie versteht das nicht, macht ihm aber Mut und unterstützt ihn. Hakeem ist im Studio und soll einen von Lucious Songs singen. Dabei hat er einige Probleme, da er am Abend davor lange und viel gefeiert hat. Lucious ist davon nicht begeistert. Sie brechen die Aufnahme ab. Hakeem wendet sich dann zu seinem Bruder Jamal. Der soll ihm helfen den Song etwas cooler zu machen, denn beide sind sich einig, dass die Musik, die ihr Vater geschrieben hat, nicht besonders toll ist. Jamal schreibt dann zusammen mit Hakeem den Song Right There, den Hakeem bereit ist zu performen. Bunkie kommt an Lucious Haus an. Er fragt erneut nach Geld, dieses Mal will er 3 Millionen Dollar. Bunkie versucht seinen Freund zu erpressen. Er will allen erzählen, dass Lucious an dem Mord von drei Menschen beteiligt war. Hakeem ist erneut im Studio und singt den Song Right There. Lucious ist von dem Song begeistert und lobt seinen Sohn in den Himmel. Als Hakeem ehrlich ist und erklärt, dass Jamal die meiste Arbeit gemacht hat, ist Lucious nicht erfreut. Er redet Hakeem ein, dass es ganz allein sein Verdienst ist. Das ist der Auslöser für Jamal zu seiner Mutter zu gehen und einzuwilligen von ihr gemanagt zu werden. Cookie legt ihm ihren Plan da, es so zu vermarkten, dass Lucious ihn Abend, weil er schwul ist. Lucious sitzt im Krankenhaus. Die Ärztin erzählt ihm ihre Diagnose: ALS, eine Autoimmunerkrankung, die nicht heilbar ist. Im bleiben noch ungefähr drei Jahre zu leben. Die nächste Rückblende zeigt Lucious und Cookie zusammen im Auto. Sie kommt gerade von einem Drogendeal und ist beunruhigt. Die Übergabe lief dieses Mal anders ab. Sie hat ein ungutes Gefühl. thumb|left Cookie unterschreibt in der Empire Entertainment Firma einen Vertrag. Sie darf Jamal managen, wenn sie niemanden etwas von dem Drogengeld erzählt. Vernon und Andre sehen von außen zu. Sein Onkel will ihm helfen die Firma zu übernehmen. Lucious geht spät abends zu Bunkie und überrascht ihn. Bunkie fordert erneut sein Geld, aber Lucious ist nicht bereit es ihm zu geben. Stattdessen zieht er eine Waffe und erschießt ihn. thumb|right Lucious und Cookie sitzen zusammen und reden über Jamal und Hakeem. Lucious glaubt, dass Jamal nie so groß werden kann, wie Hakeem. Er schämt sich für Jamal und versteht nicht, dass Cookie das nicht tut. Nur wenig später verkündet Lucious offiziell, dass Cookie zurück ist, und dass Jamal und Hakeem beide jeweils ein Album herausbringen werden. Anmerkungen *Die Szene, in der der junge Jamal in die Mülltonne gesteckt wird, basiert auf einem wahren Unfall, der dem Co-Creator Lee Daniels passierte. Als sie diese Szene spielten, wurde Daniels sehr emotional, wie auch seine Schwester, die damals am Set war, und sich an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. *Die erste Folge sahen in den USA 9,9 Mio. Menschen, in Deutschland dagegen nur 0,93 Mio. *Im März 2014 begannen die Dreharbeiten für die erste Folge in Chicago. Titel Die Bezeichnung "Pilot" wird in der Unterhaltungsindustrie verwendet, um die erste Episode einer Fernsehserie zu identifizieren. Der deutsche Name "Rückkehr der Königin" bezieht sich auf die Rückkehr von Cookie in das Label. Als Lucious Cookie in seinem Büro wieder sieht, sagt er: "Die Königin ist zurück gekehrt." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Terrence Howard als Lucious Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray als Hakeem Lyon *Jussie Smollett als Jamal Lyon *Trai Byers als Andre Lyon *Grace Gealey als Anika Calhoun *Malik Yoba als Vernon Turner *Kaitlin Doubleday als Rhonda Lyon *Taraji P. Henson als Cookie Lyon Nebendarsteller *Gabourey Sidibe als Becky *Rafael de la Fuente als Michael Sanchez *Antoine McKay als Bunkie Williams *Veronika Bozeman als Veronica *Chris Redd als Roger *Jennifer Joan Taylor als Dr. Shanhani *Carolyn Hoerdemann als Gefängnis Aufseherin *Genis Wooten als Junger Jamal *Triston Gandy als Lucious (13 Jahre alt) *Jamon Williams als Andre (12 Jahre alt) *Thomas Gaitsch als Anwalt (als Tom Gaitsch) *Olivia Washington als Dee *Jacquelyn Hydock-Leweiss als Jackie *Dara Key als Linda *Lydia Rooks Mecca *Erica Watson als Danielle *Samuel Evan Horowitz als Boxer (als Samuel Horowitz) *Jamie Kranig als Hipster *Olivia Bird als Bikini Tänzerin (ungenannt) *Larson Lee Brumfield als Nachbarschaftskind (ungenannt) *Summer Cain als Model (ungenannt) *Sharon Coleman als Nachbarschaftsbewohnerin (ungenannt) *Phil De Coning als Club Gast (ungenannt) *Carly Gelb als Club Girl (ungenannt) *Enrique Guzman als Boxtrainer (ungenannt) *Lizzy Leigh als Club Girl (ungenannt) *Brian Neal als Club Tänzer (ungenannt) *Tasha Smith als Carol Hardaway (ungenannt) *Bradley Vargovick als Vorstandsmitglied (ungenannt) *Barry Vaughnj als Yacht Party Gast (ungenannt) Musik *What is Love von Veronika Bozeman (Veronica) *Live in the Moment von Jussie Smollett und Bryshere Y. Gray (Jamal und Hakeem) *Good Enough von Jussie Smollett (Jamal) *Right There von Bryshere Y. Gray (Hakeem) *Armani von Bryshere Y. Gray (Hakeem) *That Nookie Thang von Big Cynthia *Fool For You von Alice Smith Zitate Galerie 1-1.1.jpg 1-1.2.jpg 1-1.3.jpg 1-1.4.jpg 1-1.5.jpg 1-1.6.jpg 1-1.7.jpg 1-1.8.jpg 1-1.9.jpg 1-1.10.jpg Navigation Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel Premiere Kategorie:Staffel 1